Drafting high quality documents is often a significant challenge. In many document domains, such as in the drafting of patent applications, it is important that terms are used consistently throughout one or more documents. Maintaining consistent term usage, however, can often be a challenge, especially across multiple document sections or when multiple authors collaborate in drafting various portions of the same document or set of related documents. Adhering to high standards of consistency can often divert the attention of the author from the more substantive and intellectually-satisfying aspects of drafting the documents.
A number of tools have been proposed or suggested to improve the efficiency of the document drafting process and to encourage consistent term usage. For example, a number of document drafting tools exist that allow the author to insert previously recognized terms from a list into the text or drawings (or both). While such existing document drafting tools have improved the efficiency of the document drafting process, they suffer from a number of limitations, which if overcome, could further improve the efficiency and consistency of the document drafting process. For example, inconsistent term usage may be acceptable in some situations. Differences attributed to capitalization, pluralization or possessive usage, for example, are often accepted variants to recognized terms. Existing document drafting tools, however, do not provide the necessary flexibility to allow an author to employ accepted variants to recognized terms.
In many document domains, the documents must satisfy one or more rules that are consistent with “good practices” for the domain. When drafting a patent application, for example, it is important that (i) elements in the claims section are supported by a corresponding discussion in the description section; (ii) all claim elements must be shown in the figures; and (iii) all controlled terms in the claims should employ proper antecedent basis.
A need exists for improved systematic techniques for ensuring consistent term usage. A further need exists for an improved document drafting tool that provides improved navigation among various instances of one or more recognized terms. Yet another need exists for improved systematic techniques for ensuring adherence to accepted rules of good practice for a document domain.